


You've made your point

by Lleu



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>     <i>do you disapprove?</i><br/>     <i>all right, you've made your point</i></p><p>Concept: Mark and Andy definitely hate made out at least once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've made your point

**Author's Note:**

> Title and epigram from The Weepies' song "Wish I Could Forget".

It was the stupidest, most pointless argument he’d ever had with anyone. Afterwards Mark wasn’t even sure how it started or why he let himself get dragged into it, let alone how it ended up where it did.

“Oh, yeah? Well, Ann said I’m a better kisser than you,” Andy said, triumphant.

“Really? That’s where you’re going?” This was petty even for Andy.

“Hell _yeah_ that's where I’m going!” Andy practically crowed. “I'm a better kisser than you, Mark Brendanawicz! What are you going to do about it?”

“I was thinking I might go back to my office,” Mark said. “Try to get some work done. You know, at my job as a city planner.”

He was turning to leave when Andy’s voice stopped him: “Yeah, that's right, you run away!”

He sighed and turned back to look at Andy again. “Okay, you know what? What the hell.”

Then he did it, almost without thinking: he took a step forward to close the gap between them, which was already smaller than it might otherwise have been because Andy wasn’t great at the concept of personal space, leaned over, and kissed Andy, who was too surprised to react, square on the mouth.

He would never admit it if anyone somehow found out about this and asked him, but it was not a bad kiss. In fact, it was a pretty good kiss, all told.

“Woah,” Andy said when Mark pulled away.

“Woah,” Mark agreed, and then Andy kissed _him_ , putting a hand on Mark's arm as he did.

It was good the second time, too. Maybe better, even. Andy's mouth was a lot firmer than Ann’s. Much less slobbery than Mark might have expected.

When it ended, Andy said, “I can’t believe you just did that!”

Dazed, Mark agreed: “I can _not_ believe I just did that.”

“I can’t believe _I_ just did that!” Andy seemed genuinely surprised at himself, although what exactly of the many things that had just happened had surprised him, Mark wasn’t sure.

“Dude,” Andy said, grinning like an idiot, “that was kind of hot!”

“...And we’re done here. Goodbye, Andy.” Mark turned to leave, for real this time.

“Dude,” Andy called after him, “I'm just saying!”

This time he didn't look back. “Goodbye, Andy.”


End file.
